


Shot of Love

by superwh0alock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwh0alock/pseuds/superwh0alock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel isn't the commitment type, but neither are you. This should work out right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fand0maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0maniac/gifts).



> All chapters will be named after AC/DC songs. It just seemed to fit.

You and the boys had just finished up a big hunt. You had been trying to find this vamp nest for weeks now and you finally did. There were 5 vamps there, which wasn't really a problem for you, Sam, and Dean, but you had some company on this hunt. The archangel-turned-trickster, Gabriel, joined you. You had been friends with Gabriel for a while now and had grown pretty close. He insisted on accompanying you guys on the hunt, just in case. 

'I don't want that pretty face of yours getting hurt' was his only excuse. 

The 5 vamps were no match for Gabriel. All he had to do was snap his fingers and all 5 disintegrated within a split second. 

"Well, hunt's over," Gabe said proudly. 

Dean seemed a little upset that he didn't get any action during the hunt, but you knew he was secretly glad it was over so quickly. Now to your favourite spot- the bar. 

~~~

When you got to the bar there weren't many people there since it was 11pm on a Tuesday night. It was actually nice not being so crowded, but you normally go on the weekends. All four of you sat at the bar and talked to the bartender, whom you knew by name. That's really saying something. 

You caught Gabe looking her up and down a few times and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. You knew he liked her and had been working for days to take her home. It's not that you liked Gabriel, but you didn't  _not_ like him. You two were just really close, and let's be honest. He isn't unattractive. 

Your train of thought was interrupted by Sam and Dean laughing rather loudly. You looked at them to see what was so funny to find that after all those nights of desperate flirting, Gabe failed to see the ring on the bartender's finger. 

"Why didn't you dickheads point it out? I look like an idiot!" Gabe shouted, but couldn't help but laugh at how dumb he must've looked. 

You and the boys were all laughing at him. No wonder his flirting wasn't working like it usually does. 

"Well, I guess I gotta find a new lady to charm, don't I?" Gabe said to you, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I guess you do, tiger," you answered back. 

~~~ 

An hour later and you still hadn't gotten a drink. You weren't really one for drinking, but one couldn't hurt right? 

"Can I get a whiskey sour, please?" 

" _You_ want a whiskey sour?" Gabriel asked, surprised. 

"Yeah, it's been a long day." 

"Why don't you tell me about it, cupcake?" 

You and Gabe went to a booth and sat down so you could tell him about the things that stress you out. He always knows you're stressed when you drink. 

"So what's on your mind?" 

"Just a lot of little things, I guess," you say sheepishly. "Hunter life is never easy. I'm sure archangel life isn't a walk in the park either, though." 

Gabriel shakes his head and you can tell he's thinking of some less than fond memories. 

"I've lost a lot of friends, ya know. It scares me because all I have left are my brothers and you, basically." 

"I promise," Gabe said, taking your hand. "You'll always have me." 

He really meant it. There was no flirting, no joking. It was coming straight from him. 

"Thank you, Gabriel." 

"You're welcome, (y/n)." 

~~~ 

It's now 1am and you're 3 drinks in, which is a lot considering you rarely drink. The alcohol is starting to get to you and it isn't unnoticeable. 

"You know what I want," you said to Gabe. 

"What's that?" 

"I want some meaningless sex." 

"You're drunk, (y/n)," Gabe said, unfazed. 

"You wanted to take home that bartender, just take me home instead." 

"It's not that you aren't smoking hot because believe me, I'd tap that in a heartbeat, but I'm not gonna take advantage of you like that." 

"So if I was sober, you would have sex with me?" 

"Sure, if you wanted." 

"Well you're an archangel. Sober me up." 

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Gabe asked cautiously. 

"As sure as I'll ever be." 

Gabriel carefully put his hand on your forehead. Within seconds all the effects of alcohol were washed away. 

"Do you still want to do this?" 

"I really do, Gabriel." 

"And you're not gonna get drunk on me again, right?" 

"The only way I'll get drunk is by kissing the alcohol off your lips." 

Gabriel smirked and took your hand. You closed your eyes and when you opened them... 

 

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
